


Hablen como si no estuviera aquí

by Patatina



Category: South Park
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Y todos esos tags para decir que Kyle se tira a los dos já
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatina/pseuds/Patatina
Summary: Craig tiene que soportarlo, no tiene otra opción, lo aceptó el día que se metió entre dos idiotas que están tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que no saben cómo vivir sin el otro.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Hablen como si no estuviera aquí

El ruido de la alarma, insistente y molesto, irrumpe en el silencio de la habitación, despojándolo de los brazos de Morfeo y del calor que provenía de cierto pelirrojo, que no tarda en saltar fuera de la cama, con la prisa de alguien que ha olvidado algo importante. Craig gruñe sobre la almohada cuando la luz ciega sus ojos aún sensibles, hubiera preferido que la alarma nunca sonara para recordar que lo olvidado es una persona, y que efectivamente, es alguien importante para Kyle.

_Puta mierda._

— ¡Carajo, Stan! ¡Casi lo olvido! — dice Kyle, con la voz aún ronca producto del sueño.

Toma una camiseta al vuelo, prende la luz del escritorio y se dedica a inspeccionar parte de su pecho, encontrando un par de marcas oscuras sobre su piel. Craig no puede evitar reír al ver cómo se pone las manos en el cuello, el rostro de Kyle denota preocupación ante la idea de tener marcas parecidas sobre un lugar que no puede ocultar.

Se muerde los labios cuando dirige una mirada hacia él, suplicante, y Craig no tiene la suficiente fuerza para seguir atormentándolo.

— Tranquilo, tu cuello está limpio — responde a regañadientes, porque por una vez, preferiría no ceder — Con la camiseta bastará.

Recibe aquella mirada de culpa que siempre aparece en esas ocasiones, esa mirada que odia, porque le dice que nunca obtendrá lo que quiere, que el vínculo que ha evolucionado entre los _super mejores amigos_ es algo que está por sobre él.

Está sentado frente a la laptop, colocada estratégicamente para darle la espalda a la cama y no delatar lo que sucede en aquella habitación. Lo ve iniciar el portátil, con la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo, manifestada en esa neurótica forma en que se arregla los rebeldes rizos rojos. Siempre es lo mismo, evitar que el otro sospeche algo, armar la escena perfecta de un novio a la distancia que extraña a su pareja y no se está acostando con su compañero de piso.

_Si el idiota de Marsh sospechara algo, ya estaría instalado en nuestro departamento._

— Ky… — escucha desde la laptop, la voz de Stan suena animada, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante todo el día.

Craig quisiera sentirse mal por él, pero sólo puede sentir lástima por sí mismo. Metido entre dos idiotas tan acostumbrados a tenerse mutuamente que no podrían vivir sin el otro, aunque eso significara romper corazones ajenos por miedo a terminar lo que tienen. Aunque él también es un idiota, por acceder a ser el tercero en discordia, pensando que podría soportarlo.

— Luces cansado, todo tu pelo está hecho un desastre — ríe Stan, a lo lejos —. Aunque te ves sexy así.

A Kyle se le contagia la risa, Craig vuelve a gruñir sobre la almohada — La abstinencia te está afectando, amigo. No puedo verme peor — responde, entre risas.

— Eso no es verdad, aunque sí tengo que aceptar que te extraño, sabes que no es lo mismo sin ti — Stan siempre ha sido un cursi sin remedio, que podría avergonzar incluso a una adolescente obsesionada con las novelas románticas.

Kyle y Craig no son las excepciones, si hay algo que comparten en ese momento – además de la cama – es esa cara de vergüenza ajena tras el comentario de Stan, ambos quieren reír y burlarse de la cursilería asquerosa de Marsh, pero Craig se atreve a hacerlo primero, en silencio, imitando un gesto de vomito que logra sacar una sonrisita en Kyle, que lo mira de reojo por un segundo.

— Por favor no te vuelvas un emo marica en mi ausencia, Stan — se burla Kyle, ganando una risa avergonzada desde la pantalla.

— Hijo de puta, no es música emo — la voz suena falsamente indignada, pero no tarda en volver a suavizarse —. Es por eso que iré a verte el próximo viernes, no vaya a ser que me vuelva un puto emo.

A pesar de la ironía, la intimidad que se genera entre la pareja tras esas palabras es demasiado evidente en ese momento. Craig se siente fuera de lugar nuevamente, como ajeno a toda esa complicidad, es un intruso en esa historia que debería ser perfecta, si no existiera él.

Es en esos momentos en que resiente a Stan y Kyle, más de lo que se resiente a él mismo. Porque son perfectos el uno para el otro, lo han demostrado durante años, con una amistad que parece no desvanecerse a pesar de evolucionar a una relación más sólida y complicada. Es un vínculo que se ha hecho más fuerte tras cada evento que intenta destruirlo, lo que es preocupantemente común en esos dos, con su anormal forma de atraer los problemas más ridículos.

Y entonces se pregunta: ¿qué hace una persona aburrida y normal como él entre esos dos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto uno de esos problemas ridículos que los envolvían?

_¿Él sería el causante de volver más fuerte el vínculo entre los súper mejores amigos?_

No puede evitar lanzarle una corta mirada de resentimiento al pelirrojo frente a él. Si no fuera por las constantes peleas entre ellos y la tensión que creció entre ambos a raíz de eso. Si no fuera por esos ojos necesitados que le ponía cada vez que una pelea estúpida lo separaba de Stan. Si no fuera por esa primera borrachera solos, que desencadenó esa desgastante relación a escondidas. Si no fuera por todas esas situaciones, él podría vivir tranquilo, alejado de todo ese drama y manteniendo solo una cordial relación con su compañero de piso.

Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba teniendo un drama mental por Kyle.

_Literalmente me he convertido en el estúpido llorón de Stan, esto es una mierda._

Quiere ignorar el resto de la conversación sin tener que divagar en sus pensamientos emocionalmente cursis, pero no lo logra.

Se ve obligado a escuchar el ‘’Muero por verte’’, los ‘’Yo también te extraño’’ y esos ‘’Te quiero’’ que lo asquean.

— ¿Crees que Craig nos dejaría solos, al menos una noche? — la pregunta capta la total atención de Tucker que, con una mirada inquisidora, logra incomodar a Kyle, que se remueve en su silla.

Como toda respuesta, Kyle se encoge de hombros.

— Venga, ¿no se lo podrías insinuar? Ustedes se llevan bien después de todo — pide Stan, sin poder percatarse de la sonrisa irónica en el rostro de la tercera persona en esa conversación.

‘’Más que bien’’ quiere decir Craig.

— Tampoco somos tan amigos para pedirle eso — recalca el judío, visiblemente incómodo ante la mirada penetrante de Craig que no quiere despegarse de él — Pero lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada.

— Con eso me basta, no me apetece tener que ser silenciosos.

El tono que usa Stan es más grave, y no puede ver qué cara ha puesto o si está haciendo un gesto, pero puede asegurar que seguramente es algo tan atractivo como para lograr que Kyle se muerda el labio inferior, de forma sugestiva, olvidándose por completo que Craig sigue en la habitación.

Puede que Craig Tucker tenga alta tolerancia al sufrimiento y la infidelidad, pero su límite es tener que observar como su puto amor no correspondido, con el que se acuesta diariamente, se folla a su verdadero novio a través de la mirada. _Eso ya es demasiado_.

Usa la almohada para tapar su cabeza, y sus dedos para evitar que las voces lleguen a su oído. Puede escuchar sus voces como si estuvieran distantes y cree que aquello durará una eternidad, pero sólo pasan un par de minutos hasta que siente un peso leve sobre él. Siente los labios del otro en su nuca, con una ternura que no le es mostrada a menudo. _Debe ser la culpa_.

— Son un par de maricas insoportables — se voltea para mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada cargada de remordimiento.

— Lo siento, Craig, yo– 

— Ahórrate tus excusas, no es nada nuevo — no lo deja terminar, ya sabe lo que vendrá, no está de humor para soportar el discurso sobre lo difícil que es toda la situación. _Como si no lo supiera de primera fuente_ — Entonces… ¿lo tendremos de visita el fin de semana?

La respuesta se limita a un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, los rizos rojos moviéndose lentamente y ojos que se refugian mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Voy a tener que irme? — pregunta otra vez, quiere evitar el silencio, sólo empeora la situación.

— No es necesario, Craig — esta vez, Kyle responde, devolviendo su mirada hacia él, con un atisbo de sonrisa — Prometo que no te molestaremos.

— ¿Prometes que no vas a follar con él?

No recibe respuesta, el de cabellos rizados sólo se muerde el labio inferior y deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, suspirando con cansancio.

Es imposible resistirse, aunque lo niegue, sólo hace falta un gesto de arrepentimiento en ese rostro con pecas para que él decida perdonarlo todo, olvidarlo todo e inclinarse sobre el otro muchacho para besarlo.

— Estoy bromeando, no me molesta — susurra a centímetros de sus labios, sus ojos se encuentran y se entienden una vez más, son cómplices en un juego donde son los victimarios y no saben cómo resolverlo sin que todo se vaya a la mierda — Sólo… vamos a dormir, no es que podamos hacer otra cosa.

— O quizás sí podríamos hacer otra cosa — las manos de Kyle vuelan a su nuca, acarician sus cabellos y lo atrae a él con una sonrisa insinuante a la que no puede decirle que no.

Se funden en un beso cálido, reconfortante y que sube la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Dejan de pensar en relaciones prohibidas, en novios a la distancia y en algo que no sea aferrarse al otro con la desesperación de dos personas conscientes de que todo lo que tienen podría desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Años teniendo ganas de escribir algo de estos tres juntos y revueltos, quién iba a decir que la inspiración bajaría cuando el fandom está casi muerto. En fin, las ganas al menos me las saqué.


End file.
